


#娜俊 成人禮

by geulimja



Category: jaemren - Fandom, najun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 17





	#娜俊 成人禮

1

攝氏三十八度。

不算太多的薄塵伏在泛著歲月黃的扇葉上，一個月前洗過的扇葉高速地轉過一圈接一圈，儘管調到三檔也不見舒爽涼快，也許是電風扇實在過於老舊也可能是陽光射正房間的緣故。

電風扇正對著羅渽民的臉吹，他坐在黃仁俊的床上聚精會神地玩小遊戲。

時間為下午一時四十七分，毒辣的陽光透過敞開的窗戶直接曬在羅渽民的背上，厚重的瀏海早就被主人毫無保留地朝上撥起，汗水和少量髮蠟混和而重新起了固定作用，瀏海便像紙杯蛋糕上的奶油固定在空中。  
是個可笑的造型。

羅渽民熱得皺起眉頭，細密的汗水滿佈前額，好幾滴豆大的汗珠支撐不住滑落到臉頰兩邊，匯聚在少年不帶半點贅肉的下巴下，最後又滑過脖頸和喉結，把淺灰色的薄tee領口染深。

遊戲也不是什麼必須皺緊眉心來對待的緊張遊戲，俄羅斯方塊而已，羅渽民卻十分認真，盯緊平板的畫面，他不喜歡叠超過七行，直條方塊必須正好在最右邊落下，恰好清理出四行時羅渽民會輕輕地給自己點頭。

黃仁俊洗完澡回到房間，靠在門邊就見到這麼好笑的畫面，紙杯蛋糕的臉也太臭了點，還自己在那邊默默點頭。

「喂，紙杯蛋糕。」

羅渽民聽到黃仁俊有些嘲笑意味的呼喚，他依然盯著屏幕，方塊下落的速度突然加快很多，已經有八行堆積起來，放直條的位置被擋住了，下面空出一共五個空格，羅渽民越玩越煩躁。

「什麼蛋糕。」

黃仁俊覺得羅渽民還是像個未成年，八月二十三日了，他已經當了十天的成年人，卻仍然被遊戲操控了情緒，幼稚又可愛。黃仁俊走到床邊抽出兩張茉莉香味的紙巾，俯下身來給羅渽民印走額頭的汗，又小心不去擋到他的視線拭擦臉側，最後連脖頸都擦了一遍，紙巾無一處不濕的。

「照照鏡子就明白了。」  
「熱也不知道挪開一些坐，偏要坐在最曬的地方。」

黃仁俊一屁股坐到羅渽民身邊，直把羅渽民擠到一旁沒有日光直射的位置。羅渽民按下暫停，轉頭看一眼窗戶又回頭看黃仁俊，傻乎乎地應了一句是哦，然後就退出了俄羅斯方塊。

「成年了，還小孩似的。」

這句話從黃仁俊的嘴裡說出來，羅渽民覺得特別好笑。誰更像小孩一些啊，羅渽民沒把心中所想說出口。他笑了出聲，湊近黃仁俊一些，那白嫩的圓潤臉蛋，親過幾次了，每次親上去都會發紅，像小孩在烈日下奔跑過後的孩子紅。鼻樑高挺畢直，上面明明也冒著細汗嘛。

「你也熱了，靠我這邊一些。」

羅渽民一把抱住黃仁俊往床上倒，黃仁俊哎呀一聲，半個身子都被羅渽民擁住了。

說心臟沒有掉拍是假的。  
從朋友變成戀人只是剛好五個月的時間，親密行為做過的不多。牽手親嘴試過了，每次黃仁俊都很緊張，他努力假裝鎮定，但羅渽民直勾勾的眼神不容他埋藏半點秘密情緒，於是羅渽民非要當面戳穿他，仁俊很緊張吧，戲謔地調笑著，等他羞得整個人火燒起來才掐著臉蛋說好了不說了。

說都說完了，魔鬼。

2

風扇把黃仁俊的柔軟髮絲吹起，毛茸茸的頭頂磨蹭著羅渽民汗濕的下巴和頸項，黑色髮絲都黏到嘴唇上來了，又聞到黃仁俊身上隱約的玫瑰沐浴露香。

「喂，還要抱多久啊。」

羅渽民在黃仁俊的頭頂響亮地啵了一口。他把雙腿往後挪動，好讓黃仁俊的下半身不再壓在他的大腿外側，順勢好好地側躺在床上。  
不用照鏡黃仁俊都知道自己的臉又燒成一片艷紅。剛洗過澡的乾爽身體又為劇烈的害羞而悶出汗水，終究是炎夏，下腰背後熾熱硬物的若即若離又在暗示明示著露骨訊息。

羅渽民在夏天會噴淡香水，像少女一般可人的蜜桃味，羅渽民自己選的黃仁俊買的，味道淡到要像此刻如此緊貼彼此才聞得到。

「別只說我，仁俊比我早成年，不也還是個小孩。」

羅渽民湊在黃仁俊的耳邊說話，像是刻意地呼出熱氣，灑落在嫩紅的耳朵和飽滿的臉頰肉上，又癢又熱，汗水便抗議似地從毛孔擠出，暴露在高溫的空氣下。

「熱死了，鬆開，我不是小孩。」

黃仁俊隱約意會到羅渽民想做什麼，他扭著身子，羅渽民卻不讓他逃，左邊腿一下就跨過黃仁俊的下半身把他的雙腿完全箝制。

不掙扎還好，這下硬燙的地方倒是穩打穩扎地貼在黃仁俊的屁股上。

「仁俊怎麼不是小孩，你和我都是小孩。」

「想當成年人，要先行成人禮。」

3

沒給黃仁俊罵人的機會，羅渽民撐起上身掐住黃仁俊的下巴時，他的汗水比舌尖更早滴落在黃仁俊飽滿的下唇上。汗水連同羅渽民吃過糖的舌頭，鹹甜混雜擠進黃仁俊的口腔之中，這是他們人生裡第一個笨拙而勇敢的舌吻。

成人禮一生只有一次，沒有經驗，所以沒有人知道要吞口水。因此兩人的口水都在流，和高熱而泛濫的汗水一同流下，床單都沾濕了。

少年們舌頭胡亂地交纏又分開，毫無章法而水聲不斷。羅渽民乾脆讓黃仁俊平躺，自己爬到黃仁俊的身上把雙腿夾在黃仁俊的腰側，他熱得大半件tee都濕成深灰色，仍然雙手扶正黃仁俊濕透的臉繼續抽空黃仁俊嘴裡的水分，手指縫是黃仁俊汗濕而柔軟的黑髮。黃仁俊是香的，連流著汗都有玫瑰味。

分開的時候，兩個人都急促地喘氣，房間實在酷熱，黃仁俊覺得自己像躺在溫泉之中，甚至有些暈眩。眼前的人和他一樣，俊俏的臉上漾起一片火辣激情的紅，他任羅渽民焦急地解他的睡衣鈕扣，一顆又一顆，又快又粗暴，他的心都要跳壞了，這比牽手和親嘴又是另一個層次，意想不到的澎湃。

睡衣被徹底打開，黃仁俊雪白的胸腹佈滿汗液流過的痕跡。畫面對剛成年的羅渽民來說還是過於衝擊，他盯著黃仁俊的身體發呆，動也不動，黃仁俊被盯得快變成熟蝦了，不好意思說話，想要把睡衣重新拉好之際，羅渽民抓住他的雙手壓在床上，俯下身的時候有數滴汗水滑落到他的胸膛上。

「再讓我看看，你好漂亮。」

黃仁俊呼吸停滯。電風扇吹來一陣又一陣的熱風，太難熬了，熱潮吞噬他的身體，睡褲裡激起一片羞人的動靜，興奮到好比掉落在夏威夷沙灘般熱情奔放，羅渽民肆意在他坦露無遺的身軀上狂奔的目光比窗外的烈陽還炙燒得厲害，刺痛他常年不見天日的慘白皮膚，最後落在那高高聳起的小山丘上。

太熾烈了，痛得厲害。

「這就幫仁俊先走完儀式。」

4

從孩子到成年人，以數劇來計算，其實只是一秒之間的事，從23時59分59秒到翌日00時00分，正因為只須一秒，那可說是抽象，但其實又很具體。

黃仁俊的內褲本和羅渽民的短tee一樣，淺灰色，沒有花紋也沒有圖案。睡褲被人褪去扔到地上的時候，他才發現汗水和難以啟齒的液體早就把整條內褲染成深灰色。然後又很快被羅渽民脫掉，卷成一團長條形的不明物體，最後被扔開，掉落在屬於羅渽民的短tee上，盡是深灰色的，二合為一。

黃仁俊閉上眼睛。他咬住嘴唇，雙手抓住淡藍色的床單，雙腿曲起踩在床上，任埋在他兩腿中間的羅渽民為他行他所說的儀式。

其實這同時也是黃仁俊在給羅渽民走儀式。張開嘴吸住漂亮愛人最私密的部位，羅渽民在想，他們兩人終於成年了。火辣的手拴在脹硬的肉體上，黃仁俊不可自控地夾緊了腿，手抓住羅渽民的頭髮，太燙了，對剛成年的人來說，力度太猛。

可是，不衝動、不魯莽、不任性、不狂妄，便不能成就一場深刻的成人禮。人生只有一次，而冷靜、溫柔與熟練，是留給中年人的。

羅渽民吸吮住不停冒水的頂端，他在實踐未成年時偷學到的知識，此刻嘴裡的鹹腥是屬於成人世界的味道，手指撫慰那白嫩之中又泛著青藍筋脈的硬柱，上下套弄出黃仁俊輕輕的哼唱。

那又是成年人才可以聽的樂章，美妙又蠱惑。

看吧，成年是那麼的具體。

「渽…渽民…」

黃仁俊當然不是第一次叫羅渽民的名字，但這是成年以後第一聲呼喚。羅渽民仍努力地按捺體內的雷電交加，他繼續取悅黃仁俊，一隻手不得已解開牛仔褲的束縛，從裡面釋放出仍然未成年的激昂的身體。

5

爆發也是只須一秒之間的事，黃仁俊尖叫著在羅渽民的嘴裡綻放白彩，他漂亮的腰弓起完美的弧度，日光灑落之下連汗珠都反光，閃閃發亮。

羅渽民是霸道的半成年，成人禮還差一半才可以完成。于是他焦急地把黃仁俊的腿推得更開，誘人的股縫竟然也泛著該死的少女粉紅。

羅渽民感覺熱得快要昏迷，他必須要更快地進行。他張開嘴把食指伸進去，沾滿了白濁以後順著股間的汗水往那片粉色皺紋戳去。順理成章聽到黃仁俊難受的叫嚷，就停留在裡又討好地親吻他的大腿內側。

最後索性連舌尖都探進去親，舔舐過腿根的時候黃仁俊會放鬆些，又趁機把中指伸進去。

「仁俊再忍忍。」

黃仁俊有在努力了。他閉著眼吃痛地做著深呼吸，想起在未成年的時候有試過做夢夢到和羅渽民做愛，但是那個夢裡是寒冬的夜，羅渽民穿著整齊的西裝，他卻趴在梳妝台上全身赤裸，被羅渽民從後狠狠地貫穿他。

或許他早就比羅渽民還更期待這場成人禮。

6

「進來吧。」

黃仁俊漸漸適應羞恥感，竟然可以主動提出要求。羅渽民從他的腿間把頭抬起，赤裸的上身肌理分明，隨著他撐起上半身的時候，黃仁俊看著他的汗水從鎖骨一直滑落到那駭人、紅腫而挺立的器官上。

「仁俊不怕？」

羅渽民似問非問，他其實沒有在等黃仁俊的答案，自顧自地把那雙纖細而精美的白雪般的長腿壓在床上，經過開拓的粉嫩入口收縮又放開，羅渽民咬緊了牙關，忍耐多時。當他扶著腫痛的肉刃時，體內的細胞都在雀躍狂舞，黃仁俊的那聲不怕便連同那洶湧的入侵一同沉淪。

一捅到底。  
他們都正式成年了。

7

沒有半絲空氣的緊窒包覆是人生的第一次新鮮體驗。羅渽民皺緊眉心死死地把黃仁俊的膝蓋往床上壓。

床單早就染成深藍色，取下來的話甚至能榨出水。炎熱的小房間裡，兩個成年人在做成年人的事。

黃仁俊放聲地喊，家裡沒有人，他甚至連房門都沒有關，整個家每一個角落都能聽到他的聲音。

「啊…啊……」

羅渽民扶著他的腰在猛衝直入，剛成年是亢奮而不知收斂的，一下接一下不知疲倦地發狠，頂到最深處又完整地退出，甬道裡的肉被磨擦灼燒，黃仁俊被燙得痛感遲鈍，他流著淚水卻又和臉上早已濕得亂七八糟的汗液和成一片，分不清是汗或是淚，一副楚楚可憐的模樣，快感倒是貫徹全身，叫他無法抽離，只能張著嘴大口呼吸或高聲呻吟。

「仁俊好緊…唔」

羅渽民也快窒息了，他的胸膛急促起伏，執着的去和黃仁俊十指緊扣。黃仁俊的身體太美妙了，直教他泥足深陷。他俯前身體封住黃仁俊叫個不停的嘴，兩個滾燙而汗濕的胸膛瞬間交纏黏膩到一起，房間少了黃仁俊的哭喊，肉體交合拍打的聲響便突兀起來，讓聽了的人更加振奮而焦灼。

「渽民…渽民…」

唇舌分開的時候黃仁俊在叫羅渽民，看來是黃仁俊的性癖，喜歡喊著身上人的名字。

「我在。」

羅渽民偏過頭去親黃仁俊的臉，他伸出舌尖舔黃仁俊的臉，舌面的觸感又滑又嫩，羅渽民癡迷地又咬又親，惹得黃仁俊顫抖著身子又喊了好幾聲渽民。

于是羅渽民親到黃仁俊的耳垂，舌尖鑽進黃仁俊的耳洞裡舔，黃仁俊尖叫著躲，羅渽民輕笑出聲咬住他的耳尖，又用力地頂進黃仁俊的身體。

「我們都不是小孩了，仁俊。」

羅渽民如此在黃仁俊耳畔說。

8

新奇的玩意總叫人難忘，羅渽民射進黃仁俊體內，沒拔出來，抱起人掛在自己身上走出客廳的時候，黃仁俊抱緊了他的肩膀，哭著搖頭。

隨著走動的步伐，又插得更深一些，羅渽民笑著哄黃仁俊，用他最擅長的撒嬌語氣說話，拍了拍黃仁俊翹挺的屁股走進浴室。

關上門前最後一句話是：「我還沒說禮成嘛寶貝。」


End file.
